


Felicity in Fiji

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meditation, Memories, Relaxing, Romantic Fluff, Space Wives, Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Seven helps her wife relax with a personalized guided meditation





	Felicity in Fiji

Kathryn sat down on a cushy velvet pillow in the middle of the floor and tucked in the corners of her nightgown under her knees. She smiled as Seven turned off the lights for their quarters, leaving only the soft glow of five light brown candles arranged into a heart shape on the floor and the muted sound of ocean waves emanating from the computer.

“You really went all out for this setup. Are these candles mocha-scented?”

Seven nodded. 

“For tonight’s meditation, I researched the techniques and environmental characteristics most expedient to relaxation of the human nervous system. Pleasant olfactory stimuli are merely one example of relaxants consistently proven to aid stress.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to it.”

Seven sat down across from Kathryn. 

“Primarily, close your eyes.” 

Seven’s voice was softer now. Kathryn let her eyelids drift shut. 

“Focus your attentions on sedating your breathing. Ensure that your inhale occupies the entirety of your lungs, and exhale until your stomach becomes wholly flat.”

Kathryn followed the smooth contralto of Seven’s voice and slowed her breathing. 

“Now, envision three years ago, upon the occasion of our honeymoon. Create a mental picture of the first night we spent in Fiji.”

Kathryn tried to concentrate, but frowned as worries about her new duties as admiral crept back into her tired brain. 

“I observe that you are cognating about work-related stressors. Cease mulling over these affairs, and return to your relaxation. Remember the sensation of your presence aside a private beach with your new wife on the first day of our honeymoon. Focus on that moment.”

Kathryn shook herself. Yes, she could see it: the turquoise waves, the bright, clear blue sky, the glimmer of Seven’s wedding ring in the brilliant sunlight. She could feel it: the sand sifting through her toes, the breeze drifting past her cheek, the lap of weak waves against her calves. 

“Now, fixate your emotional perceptions to their state upon having been recently married, to the emotions which you experienced at this time.”

She had been giddy as a child, excited, exuberant, eager to begin her new life with Seven--yet also relaxed, composed, even deeply calm with the knowledge that she had a partner for life, someone who would never leave her when things were tough, someone who would accompany her as she grew old and learned more about life. Kathryn sighed. 

“Upon recollection of your emotions at this time, you sense a profound tranquility unwinding the stress which you have accumulated over the course of today.”

She could definitely sense it. She could feel the stress leaving her body bit by bit as the picture in her head grew more and more vivid.

“Not only do you experience a profound tranquility, but you also feel the irrepressible compulsion to allow your muscles to relax.”

Kathryn clenched her muscles, and then let them slack.

“Your limbs initiate loosening,”

Her arms fell limply at her side.

“Your head becomes foggy with the effort of staying awake,”

Her head felt heavier and heavier.

“And your body initiates a steady descent into deep sleep.”

Kathryn started leaning back onto the floor, lying down on the fluffy carpet and curling up into a ball, eyes shut. 

Seven rose and looked down at Kathryn. She was falling asleep quickly. After blowing out the small candles, she scooped Kathryn up in her arms, walked over to their bed, and tucked her under the sheets as gently as she could. Kathryn was already fast asleep. 

“It appears my relaxation program has been effective and efficient,” she muttered to herself, climbing into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback


End file.
